After Practice Is When Things Heat Up
by darkgirl3
Summary: What happens after cheer-leading and football practice between Tyler and Caroline? Find out by reading this.


**AN: this takes place instead of the Teen Spirit episode in season three. Tyler is a hybrid but he has no loyalty to Klaus what so ever. He only is loyal to Caroline. This falls in the realm of the story I wrote before called Our Bond Cannot Be Broken, but you don't have to read to understand. I own nothing it belongs to the show's writers directors, and the author of the book series. Hope you enjoy. **

**After Practice Is When Things Heat Up**

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline sat down on the bleachers on the football field looking over at Tyler. She had finished cheerleading practice five minutes before. The football team had finished twenty minutes earlier, but Tyler was still there. She had discreetly taken off her panties after practice doing it knowing Tyler could see her. She looked over at him bringing her legs up onto the bottom seat of the bleachers.

Tyler knew exactly what she was doing, he could just tell, it had nothing to do with the bond he had with her. Then again maybe a little of it had to do with that. She had saved his life months ago turning him into a hybrid. The bond they shared had grown stronger and nothing could break it. He tried not to look up at her, but he could already smell her.

Caroline moved her legs apart so that the skirt moved farther up. She leaned back knowing Tyler could see and probably smell how much she wanted him. She moved her hand sliding it down her inner thigh close to her dripping opening. She wondered how long it would take him to get to her. The skirt was up at her waist leaving her completely exposed to him.

He watched as she moved her fingers over her folds, they hadn't found a time to have sex that morning. He had tried getting her in the bathroom that morning, but Elena had walked in before they locked the door. Caroline had left not finishing what they'd started; he knew this was his punishment for not locking the door.

It had been worse when his mom had knocked on the door before walking in his room. She'd caught them in the middle of having breakfast so to speak, he'd been licking blood off of her. He never thought his mom would just walk in not waiting. The look on her face had been something he was sure was grossed out, but she knew what both Caroline and him were.

Caroline smiled moving her finger into her opening with a whimper before pulling it back out. She kept her eyes open watching Tyler. She was hoping he'd get the hint before she finished. She couldn't stay mad at him for not locking the door. She was glad it was only Elena that walked into that bathroom. She kept her mind thinking about what she wanted. That morning had been bad enough with is mom catching them. Tyler had to drink blood, but he hated doing it, she found new ways of helping him.

Tyler bit down on his inner cheek to keep from letting the moan slip out. He was only a foot away from her. He could be there in under a second. He wanted to see just how far she would go though, he just didn't know if he could wait that long. He was already hard, had been most of the day. Caroline had been touching him all day.

She had gone up to him right after his practice taking a break from cheer practice. She had pushed him up against the locker room door grinding against him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He'd wanted to take her right then and there but she had left before he could even get his mind to think again.

Caroline let her head fall back on the bleacher seat behind her. Her feet were up against the one below her as she slid two of her fingers into her opening. Tyler moved faster than he thought he could, closing the distance between them. He didn't do anything besides watch her though. Her scent was over whelming being this close to her.

"Tyler," she said his name almost in a whisper, the way she said it went straight to his cock. He wanted to be inside her already, but he was going to see how far she'd go. He ran his hand along her inner thigh back up her leg causing her to let out a moan. He wasn't going to do what she wanted though.

He would make her wait and she knew it. The heat against her cool body made her warm all over. She bucked against her hand touching her clit. The muscles in her legs ached as she held herself up so not to fall between the bleachers. That was on top of the work out she'd already given them with from practice.

She worked two fingers on each side of her clit moving them at full speed. She was going to lose it any second. Tyler grabbed her wrist not letting her finish holding onto her as she took air she didn't need. She begged him to let her go, to finish what she'd started.

"No way, not after today," it was the first words out of his mouth since she'd started this. It had been almost five months since he'd been turned into a hybrid, but he still was learning to control some stuff. His fangs descended when he was turned on still along with his eyes turning golden. He was fighting to keep them away at the moment. The scent of her and she was flooding with juices even if she hadn't cum yet.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Caroline whimpered as he grazed her southern lips. He was warm against her cold skin and her breathing hitched. He pulled his hand back before plunging two fingers inside of her. Caroline had to fight to stay in her position and not fall. She bucked against his fingers trying to get them to go farther. He curled them up moving them over her g-spot pushing on that sensitive spot.

Her moan turned into pleads for him to go faster, but he stayed at the same pace. He brought her back to the edge and stopped again. The tank top she had on instead of their cheerleading top road up. It was hot outside and they never practiced in them anyway. Tyler pulled away from her before he lifted her up laying her across the grass. He had better access to her this way because the bleachers really weren't a good place to have sex unless one of them was sitting.

Caroline let her legs lay against the ground as she caught her unneeded breath. Tyler had taken control and she knew it. He had done what she'd wanted him to, he always did. Tyler took hold of her ankles pushing her legs up. He held her legs apart bending down licking her opening letting his tongue dart in and out. She arched up trying to get closer to him. He didn't need air either being part vampire. She swore he used that to torture her sometimes.

He licked every place except her clit. He didn't give her that yet knowing it was what she wanted. She never made him do anything except during sex, even though she could. She was his sire, she could tell him to do anything and he would have to do it. She would never do anything to hurt him or tell him to do something that would hurt him though.

"Tyler please," Caroline begged, she'd been bad all day not letting either of them get off. She concentrated sending to his mind to let her cum. She asked still though not telling him right out. When he finally sucked her clit into his mouth she cried. He sucked and licked tightening his grip on her ankles. He didn't stop until she was cumming his name spewing from her mouth in the process.

He licked all of her juices biting into the sensitive skin just below her clit. She dug her hands into the grass as he drank her down. She whimpered feeling his fangs move against her clit as his tongue licked over it. He got her close again before moving up to her kissing her letting her taste her self.

She kissed him back holding him to her as they kissed, she didn't want to stop and they didn't have to. Neither one of them had to breathe any more, kissing went on and on every day. They had tested it before getting away with thirty minutes before somebody had told them to knock it off. There was nobody around right now to say anything.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Tyler pulled away not wanting to end the kiss, but he wanted to be inside of her. Caroline waited till he was trying to get his jeans off to make her move. She moved fast pushing him back on the ground holding his hands down so he couldn't move. She kissed him again using her other hand to stroke him. His jeans had been down to his knees when she'd tackled him back. He wasn't wearing any boxers at the moment and she wondered if he'd thought he'd get lucky.

She moved down his body pushing his shirt up kissing every inch of exposed skin she could get to. She had let go of his hands, but he didn't move them. She took hold of his cock circling the head with her tongue. She licked across the slit causing him to arch up wanting farther in her mouth.

She pulled away with a giggle. "Nope, not happening, you wouldn't let me cum right away, you aren't either," she grinned taking him back in her mouth. She moved her hand up and down his shaft while she sucked on the head. Her other hand moved so it was holding his balls, keeping them from rising.

She really should invest in something to keep him from cumming she thought. It would keep both of her hands free then. She took him farther into her mouth sucking while she ran her tongue along the under side of his cock. Tyler growled reaching for her, but she let go of his erection taking him deeper in her mouth. She smacked his hand away with a smile giggling. The vibrations sent bolts of pleasure through his cock going to his balls.

If she would let the grip go he would cum, but she wouldn't. "Caroline," he choked out before closing his eyes. They both were unwilling to lose control when they had each other like this. She swallowed around the head of his cock. Tyler was trying to lie still on the grass, he wanted to flip them over and thrust into her mouth. It took will power not to do it as Caroline finally relinquished the hold on his balls she'd had.

She moved up then down a few more times swallowing each time. She took him as deep into her mouth as she could get him. She could see what Tyler wanted to do, but he was letting her have control. She let her tongue move across the slit again before he fell back on the ground. He'd been leaning on his arms, but it hadn't lasted long. She stroked up and down his cock causing more friction as he filled her mouth. She swallowed everything he was giving her down.

He groaned feeling her nails ranking over his stomach. It sent shivers down his spin as he laid there not able to move. Caroline moved up his body kissing him letting her body lay against his completely. She'd tossed her tank top on the grass before moving up. His jeans she had taken the rest of the way off as well. His shirt was the only thing separating them from being completely naked.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

Once his body came back down from the high she'd given him he looked around. It was after six already, according to his watch; he couldn't believe they'd been here that long. Two hours of nothing but foreplay, he wanted to go again. Caroline was laying beside him her hands stilled on his side. It took a second to realize she'd fallen asleep on him. She was worn out from cheerleading practice probably, he thought.

She whimpered in her sleep feeling his hand move over her back as she lay on her stomach. It wasn't like the school had any kind of security system, they could stay here long they wanted. They would never get caught because everybody had done left. Her mom didn't even patrol around here. He turned on his side kissing her back.

"Wakie Wakie," he said against her ear as his hand moved all over her back. It wasn't safe to lay here like this even if he wanted to. With Klaus' sister Rebekah around she might try to do something again. They'd already tried to kill him back in May, another werewolf had been killed. Then they tried to turn him, but that had blown up in their faces. Klaus had been furious and went after Mason instead.

Klaus was still pissed because no matter how many times he tried he couldn't get Mason to be loyal to him. It was the complete opposite because Mason tried to find ways to kill him ever time he showed up. Klaus had lost yet again trying to make a sire bond with one of their friends. Tyler knew that Mason hated being a werewolf, but being a hybrid was worse and better too. They both were now, but Tyler was the one that had more experience.

"Caroline Forbes, get up love," he said getting ready to stand up when she moved so she was on top of him. He had to laugh moving his hands over her skin cupping her breasts in his hands. She moved against his hands loving the feel they gave her. She kissed him before thrusting down on his erection.

Tyler took hold of her nipples twisting and pulling at both of them as she moved up and down on him. She moaned against his mouth picking up the pace as he thrusted up as she went down. Tyler took hold of her hips flipping them over. He moved at his full speed thrusting inside of her biting where her pulse would be if she still had it.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist letting out a shout as he hit the neck of her womb every time. Her g-spot was getting the same pleasure full stimulation. She dug her nails into his back before clamping down on him as they both went over.

She let her legs fall to the grass panting coming down from the high slowly. She couldn't move even if she had to. Tyler rolled them so she was on top rubbing her sides whispering in her ear. She smiled telling him she loved him too. They really did have it made; if Rebekah and Klaus would get lost for good they'd be happier. Those two siblings had screwed things up, but they couldn't touch the love she had for Tyler or his for her.

"Damn, that was hot," he said breaking the silence of her thoughts.

Caroline nodded wishing they could just lay here on the side lines of the football field, but they had to get home. Their moms wouldn't get worried, but she knew at least three people that would if didn't leave soon. She didn't want Damon, Elena or Mason looking for them to catch them like this. She just wished one of those people was Stefan, but Klaus still had him under his control.

She got up colleting her clothes putting them back on. "I'm hungry, I'm cooking you can clean," she said with a smile tossing his clothes at him. She put her tank top back on pulling her skirt back up before she got stood. She took off to his car trying to beat him there, but he was faster than she was now. He picked her up putting her over his shoulder once they were off the field.

She squealed out as he let his hand land against her bottom, "Looks like I was right," she couldn't deny that things had defiantly gotten hotter after practice. She wouldn't agree though squeezing his butt through his tight jeans. "Hey,"

She giggled as they reached the car, "I still win, I lasted longer," she said hugging him after she kissed him. As long as she didn't loose Tyler she would be okay. He was the one person that kept her sane.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP **

**The End**

**AN: hope you all enjoyed just a little fluff.**


End file.
